


【杜方】除夕 · 中国团圆时（杜剑锋篇）

by zsq



Category: dufang, 杜方 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 07:07:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17658257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zsq/pseuds/zsq





	【杜方】除夕 · 中国团圆时（杜剑锋篇）

正说着，只见一辆璎着红花横幅的大巴开过来，鸣笛两声后停下接受出境检查。“这是在巴基斯坦中铁十七局达苏项目部的车。达苏项目任务紧张，所以项目工程人员仍然坚守在施工一线，这是他们的家属统一乘车前去探望。”杜剑锋说着，不觉得露出了一丝艳羡。

“观众朋友们，巴基斯坦达苏项目，是巴基斯坦北部通往中国的唯一陆路通道，也是保障中巴经济走廊重要能源项目达苏大坝建设的重要运输通道。全线公路26公里，预计在2019年通车。”趁着大巴乘客下车接受检查的空档，王开复对着镜头介绍：“在这阖家团圆，游子归乡的时刻，却有着这么一批特殊的人，他们远赴万里，探访亲人。但是我们可以看到，他们的脸上都洋溢着幸福的笑容。只要能够相聚，自然哪里都好。只要能和爱人一起，哪怕异国他乡，也是爱的天堂。”

正说着，兴奋的家属们对着镜头大喊：“过年好！”“祖国万岁！”“我们已经到红其拉甫啦！”王开复连忙把镜头让了出去，让这群兴高采烈的人向全国观众传递着他们的喜悦。“让我们采访一下这些即将与亲人们团聚的人吧。”王开复也被他们的热情感染，走到了一位较为安静的男子身边：“先生您好，请问您贵姓？”

“啊？”那人显然被吓了一跳：“您好，我叫曲和。”“好的曲先生，您此次前往巴基斯坦是和谁团圆呢？”“和我爱人。他是工地的罐车司机，跟着中铁十七局已经快两年了。”曲和腼腆地笑着。“我看到您提着这么多东西，方便给我们展示一下您都给您妻子带了什么吗？”“啊？好、好啊。”曲和说着，便打开了背包：“这是我给他带的围巾手套，都是我自己织的，更保暖一些。那边晚上冷，他身体不太好。这是我给他在寺庙里求的平安锁，工地里经常出事故，希望能保佑他平平安安的。这个是一些家乡的特产。”“带了这么多啊。”王开复惊奇道。“对啊，工友多嘛。大家天南海北的，都是出门在外，特别辛苦。想多带点让工友们一起尝尝，过年嘛这不是。这也算我的一点心意，感谢他们这么长时间对我家老黄的照顾。”“这个瓶子里装的是什么？”王开复问道。“这个是药。我家老黄以前···有些病状。不过跟着局里面的这两年，每天都有既定任务要完成，我家老黄也热情高涨的，健康了许多，每次和我视频的时候都是积极向上的，估计这一次是用不上了。”

正说着，杜剑锋那边喊道：“所有出境检查完毕。请达苏项目部家属们尽快上车。”“那好，曲先生，一路平安，祝您和您的爱人新春愉快。”王开复送上了他的祝福。“谢谢。”曲和也笑着。

中国人对于春节的情结，由来已久。临近过年，人在归途，整个华夏大地上都温情满满。火车上萍水相逢的路人之间会心一笑，公路上对熄火车辆的热心帮助，山路上“我捎你一程吧”的主动问候。回家过年，每一个字都饱蘸了这个民族最真挚纯粹的感情，拨动着这个民族内心最柔软的心弦。这是人们最朴素的愿望，也是人们最崇高的信仰。

真好，回家、过年。


End file.
